Mysteries
by StormyOne
Summary: FinishedOne Girls Life. Her Family Dead. Exposed In the Press. Their Love. Her Secrets. song fic
1. Chapter 1: Death

Mysteries...

By: StormyOne

The night was cold. That was the first thing I noticed as I stepped off of the train and into Manhattan. I shivered, the wind had whipped off my hat and my hair was now going everywhere. 'Great' I thought, 'mom will love to see me come home like this'.

I swiftly walked by Tibby's, ignoring the looks I got from many of the Newsies. I usually had people stare at me, I was very beautiful, as my parents have said. I just...don't have the greatest personality. My hair is an auburn color, and my eyes are a deep, piercing blue. I had a thin body structure, but I was strong, I had to be...Well, my parents had always told me to stay away from the Newsies, I was just never sure why.

I felt something wet on my arm, I looked down, 'Shit' I silently cursed myself. 'I love the rain, but my dad...he wont be to pleased', I sighed at the thought of another lecture. 

I hadn't realized how long I had been walking but there was my house, right on top of the hill. 'Home sweet home' I said sarcastically. I took a deep breath and headed in. I knew it was late, so I had to be as quiet as possible. I reached for the brass knob...It wouldn't turn. 'ugh...' I let out a slight groan. I'll just check the window. 'Damn, that's locked too, what else can go wrong in my amazing life? I mean, I've been lied to, cheated on, and now, to top it all off its raining and I'm locked out!' 

Just then, I remembered the tree in the backyard. A sly smile crept onto my face. 'Hmm, it will be tricky, I mean, it is my parents room, but they have never locked their window before, why would they now?' I slowly made my way to the back of our house and started up the tree. 'There we go'. I looked in my parents bedroom window only to see that they weren't there. 'huh...o well'. I surreptitiously crept onto the window sill and lowered my self in. 'Wonder where they are...'I asked myself as I was carefully walking toward the hallway.

'whoooooaaaaaaa!' I blurted out as I had tripped over something. I sat with my face down on the floor for a minute to re-collect myself and make sure I hadn't woken anyone. "what the hell was that?" I said allowed. I turned to sit on my butt and I rubbed my nose. 'Peachy, its bleeding.....' I thought to myself. I couldn't see since it was pitch dark but felt around to find what I had tripped over. I reached out in front of me and grabbed something. "oh my god..." I whispered, It was my mom. I had just the realized that the blood on my nose was not that of my own, but my parents. I looked to my right and I saw a pool of blood by my fathers head. His face was white and filled with fright. "How did this happen?" questioned. I didn't have time to think about it, I had just then remembered my sister, Emily. I walked shakily to her room, silently praying that she hadn't come to the same fate as my parents. She was younger then me, but the only one in the family that I had cared about. I opened her door slightly and I already knew she was dead. I walked in hesitantly trying to prepare myself for the worst. I looked at her. It was hard, she had been stabbed, in many places. It made me want to throw up, but I saw it, on her face, a look of sheer terror. I wanted to run, and get away, I just couldn't believe it had happened to _her_. I looked over her body, looking at the gashes and then down the her wrists. I saw her bracelet. My parents had given it to her for her 13th birthday, just last week. It had her name on it, written in silver. I had to take it, it was the only object I really had to remember her by. I gently glided it off her wrist and carefully placed it on mine. 

I didn't know what to do, or how I was going to survive. I decided to take my parents money, which wasn't much, just 100 dollars. I couldn't take anything of Emily's, even though she was dead, I would have never felt right...

I headed for the door and realized that this was it. This is what I have been waiting for for 16 years. 


	2. Chapter 2: You're a Newsie?

Chapter 2: Your a Newsie?

I tried to shake the images from my head, I needed something to look forward to, something to give me an incentive. I decided that I'd need a job, but for now, just a place to sleep. I kept walking until I was on the Brooklyn bridge. "Damn, I came farther than I wanted to" I said out loud.

"where did you'se wanna go?" 

I gasped as I turned around and saw the person who was talking to me. He was tall, and had deep blue eyes. I looked him over, he had long lean muscles and a gold-tipped can and a sling shot. 'what am I doing' I thought to myself. 'I just met this guy and I think I'm fallin for him, no, aint gonna happen.'

"Do you honestly still play with those?" I asked, while leaning on one leg and pointing to his sling shot.

"Ey, whats wrong wit me sling shot?"

" Oh, nothing, I thought you were just more mature, thats all, nothin personal"

"Yea, I am mature, aftah all, I is da Brooklyn Leada"

"Leader? Leader of what dare I ask" He gave me a look like I was crazy, but answered me anyways.

"Leada of da Brooklyn newsies..." He said, full of pride. 

"oh...your a um, Newsie?" I asked, starring strait into his eyes.

"yea" He said, stepping closer...close enough to touch...

"Really?!" I said, getting excited. I turned around half expecting my mom to be behind me, scolding me for talking to him. "Oh, wait..." I said looking down at the ground. "She's dead..."

"Whos dead?" his voice had startled me and made me jump. I looked in his eyes and it made me gasp. they weren't like they were before, a dark harsh blue. Now they were filled with emotions, sadness and curiosity.

" Oh, um, no one, can you take me to...where is it you sleep?"

"to da lodgin house?" he asked

"Sure" I said, while thinking to myself: honey, you can take me ANYWHERE!


	3. Chapter 3: The Lodging House

Chapter 3: the Lodging House

When we got to the Lodging House, I was amazed at his impact on everyone. As soon as he walked into the room everyone did something to know that they knew he was there. But what I heard, was crazy. People called him "sir" "your highness" and "Mister". It was kinda funny. Suddenly, I remembered, I didn't even know his name.

"So, uh..._your highness_, whats your real name" I asked, dragging my voice on 'your highness'

" O yea, I'se Spot Conlon, the Leada of da-" he had only got that far before I cut him off.

"Yea, yea, the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, thats gettin old Spotty" I said as I turned to walk to the center of the room. He followed.

"Ey, nobody calls me dat!" he said, trying to be threatening. It didn't scare me, but everyone else in the room went quiet. I knew I couldn't fall for this guy so I had to show him that he wasn't the boss of me. So I leaned in real close to him and whispered "So, what _can _I call ya?" He kind of sighed and then wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. 'I'm in heaven' I thought, but had to snap myself out of it quick.

"Doll Face, you can call me anything you want..." I was snickering to myself, I knew I had him.

"Good, I think I prefer self-centered jackass" I said as I pulled myself away. Every newsie in the room gasped and then glared at me, as if when I said that one thing, I offended them all. He was about to say something, but I cut him off, in fear he might tell me I had to leave.

" By the way, the names not 'Doll Face' ok? Its Storm." with that, I walked up to the desk, put down 5 cents and slowly went upstairs to the bunkrooms.

Later that night I had heard a noise and woken up. I thought it was on the roof. As I turned on my side I saw those same heart-melting blue eyes starring right at me, face to face. 

" You're everywhere aren't ya?"

"What was dat for?" he asked angrily.

"What was what for?" I said, immediately sitting up. "Oh, calling you a self-centered jackass?" he let out a deep growl before nodding his head yes. "Oh, that was just to let you know that I don't take shit form anyone, not even the Brooklyn leader." He glared daggers at me as I spoke. 

"Listen", he said in such a calm voice I shuddered "you cant walk in here and t'ink you'se can take ovah."

"Hey, I never said I was gonna take over..."

"One more slip-up and your gone, got it doll face?"

"Hey" I nearly screamed " I told you not to call me that!"

"Yea yea whatevah, doll face" I had almost shot out of my bed and attacked but something told me someone was watching me.


	4. Chapter 4: There's more of You!

Chapter 4: There's more of you?!

I guess Spot saw how tense I was and saw me looking up at the windows. "Oh, dont worry bout da boys on da roof, dats jist Jacky boy."

"Jacky boy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, I'll let him explain it to ya...Doll Face" he smirked as he called me doll face, ooh how I loved his smirk...

"Ugh..." I groaned, trying to seem like I was having a bad time. I followed slightly behind him to a separate room where he slept. Just climbing in from the window was who I assumed to be Jack. He was tall, and had amazing, passionate brown eyes. He has on a cowboy hat and a red bandana tied around his neck.

" So your Jack?" I asked, leaning on one leg.

"Yea," he said, grabbing my hand and kissing it "and who are you?" Before I could answer, Spot had done it for him, " Dis little firecracka here is Storm. I found her wanderin me streets at night." 

" Ooh..." Jack said as he looked me over. I sighed heavily and decided to break the silence "So Jack, where are you from?"

" Well, I'se id da Leada of Manhattan."

"Wait...the Leader? There's more of you?" I said glancing from Jack to Spot. They just smiled. 'hmm' I thought as I looked Jack over 'maybe I should have wandered around Manhattan a little longer, _he _could have found me'. 

"Oy...So uh, Jack, when are you going back to Manhattan..." I said cautiously. I knew that Spot would find out about my family and use it as a weakness, there was no way he couldn't. His blue eyes looked right into me. 

"Well, I was hoping to get me papes here in Brooklyn, den sell dem ovah to da bridge to Manhattan."

" Could I come?" I asked. Jack kinda stared at me and Spots jaw dropped a little. "whats wrong wit Brooklyn?!" Spot asked, stepping closer to me. He looked offended. "Nothin" I said " I just haven't been to Manhattan in a long time. So Jack, I'll see you in the morning?" 

"Count on it" he said, winking at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes "men" I said as I walked back to my bunk.

'grr...why cant I sleep?' I thought to myself. I cant wait to get to Manhattan. I know Spot will figure everything out, I just don't want it that way...I cant trust him yet. I have so much to think about. 

I decided to take a walk up to the docks. The water wasn't as clear as I thought it would be, maybe just because it was nighttime. I laughed, Spot looked so offended when I said I was leaving. Since I haven't really been to Brooklyn much, except with my sister, Emily, I haven't heard too much about him. Of course I hear the girls talk about him and then giggle, and some of the guys talking about his reputation. I sighed. What I really need is a boyfriend...haha. I laughed at myself, like that will happen...Better get back to the Lodging House, don't want anyone to freak out or anything...

********* *~*Rain*~* Thank you much for reviewing, I dont know how often I'll be able to update. I'm not sure I like these chapters though (4&5) She's going soft...that should change, I just had to have a reason for her to go to Manhattan, I wanna meet Racetrack! muah! lol


	5. Chapter 5: A Different View

Chapter 5: A Different View

'Ugh, what was I thinking' I silently cursed myself. 'I shouldn't have done dat, why was I always lookin at hoir?' For the past night she's been invading my thoughts...but I guess I cant say that I mind. She's gorgeous, but why does she wanna leave?'

"Ey spot, you'se ok?" Jacks voice startled me. "Yea, I'se fine" 

"Ya think about dat goil? Yea, shes a looka" Jack said, a lightness to his voice.

"Yea, uh, a looka, right...I jist don't know why she wants ta leave..." his voice trailed off. Jack was surprised that Spot had said this, he doesn't usually talk about his goils to other people.

"Maybe its cause, uh...I aint sure, I got nuthin..." Jack said, rolling over on his back.

"yea...yea...ok. I'll find out tomorrow." I sighed heavily and leapt up to the top bunk.

It seemed like hours had passed until I was finally drifting off to sleep when I heard a knock on the window. "What the..." I started, looking up at the window, I could feel my face heat up with rage. I sat up, glanced at the clock, then went to the window to let Storm in.

"What the hell are you doing out there?!" I practically screamed, then realizing where I was went down to a hushed whisper "Its 1 o'clock in da mornin!" I had guessed she saw how angry I was because she had looked taken aback.

"Well, I was out thinking by the docks, is that a crime?!" she asked, raising her guard.

"Thinking?!" I repeated to myself.

"Yea, thinking, did I stutter?" she let out a small sigh then continued "besides, how was I supposed to know that the doors would be locked?"

"Yea, well we _have _a curfew, 11 o'clock, ya better not be late anymore..." I said, so calm that I even startled myself, as well as sending a chill down her spine.

"Really..." she said, crossing her arms as if challenging me.

"Yea." I said, stepping closer to her.

"Well, I dont think it should matter as I am going to go to Manhattan tomorrow, or have you forgotten already?" she stated, turning on her heel and walking out the door.

As she turned out the hall I silently cursed myself for not going after her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Its my 1st fanfic, so please, be nice to me. lol. r/r please and thanks. email me or talk to me online if you have ANY suggestions, I'm leaving for 3 days, so I wont be able to update, sorry. Oh, how did you guys like it from Spots view? different huh? thanks,

*StormyOne* 


	6. Chapter 6: To Manhattan

Chapter 6: To Manhattan

I woke up in the morning to realize I was the only one there. 'Oh, so Spot left me here? grr...did he think I couldn't sell?!?' I jumped out of bed and looked at the clock. 

"Holy Shit!" I cursed allowed, it was noon and the boys were gonna be at....what was it spot was tellin me about....oh yea, Tibby's in and hour. I went to the washroom and couldn't believe that even Jack had left, he knew I wanted to go to Manhattan! Wait...I thought, I laughed to myself, this had to be a plan...I mean-Spot didn't want me to go...Its a good thing I know where Tibby's is.

I ran out the door and onto the street. I didnt even see Spot sellin his papes, he probably already finished. I walked speedily to Manhattan and busted into Tibby's. I had seen them all sitting there through the window, so I just started talking. "What the Hell?! You dont even wake me up? Ugh...Spot, you knew I wanted to go to Manhattan, and Jack, you didnt even get me up! And..." just as I was about to yell at them some more, I saw everyone in the store looking at me. "Ugh" I sighed heavily as I sat down next to Jack, who was sitting across from Spot. 

I heard a small chuckle and looked over to see a boy smoking a cigar laughing at me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked forcefully. He stopped laughing. "and what, is so damn funny?" A smile crept back onto his face.

"Well, foist of all, I think I know where ya got yer name, Storm, right? Oh my god, ya just busted in here and yelled..." he spoke...god I loved his voice. I was about to protest, but he interrupted me. "Secondly, me names Racetrack Higgins and I was laughing cause I never knew somebody as small as you could make all dat noise."

"Oh..." I said. "Well, I got me name from the fact that I love it when it storms out, and I can make a lot more noise then that so ya bettah watch ya back uh...what was it...?" I questioned, even though I remembered it perfectly. "Oh yea, Racetrack."

He looked at me quizzically and kinda looked me over, he smiled, but said nothing. I smiled back and then turned to Jack. "So, why'd ya leave me Jacky boy?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, Spot here" he said, jerking his thumb in Spots direction "said ya needed ya sleep, and that you'se was out past one."

"Hmm..." I said, not really answer since Spot was right. "Well, what time is it, bout one?" I asked, not really waiting for an answer but going on "Hmm, where's the Manhattan Lodging House? Anyone wanna give me a tour?" I smiled as hands shot up.

"I'll do it boys..." I heard, I looked over and saw Race standing up and walking out. He motioned for me to follow him. We walked outside and he motioned for me to walk inside of a building with a sign that said "Newsboys Lodging House" on the top. 

"Is this gonna be just like the one in Brooklyn?" I asked, he didn't speak, but nodded his head 'yes'.

"Ya know Race," I spoke softly, he had stopped in his tracks to listen "you'd be alot cuter if ya talked once in awhile" I walked by him and into the Lodging House. He smiled and jogged to catch up to me.

"So Storm, dese are da boys, Mush" He pointed to a boy with no short on.. 'damn' I thought. He laughed as if he read my mind. "Boots, Les, Dave, Bumlets, Skittery, SnipeShooter, Jittery, Specs, Itey, and this..." He pointed to a boy just walking in, he had curly hair and was thin, he also had a crutch under his right arm. " is Crutchy." He patted the boy on the back. 

"His boys," I said "I'se Stormy, ya guys dont mind if I stay here right?" I asked, already knowing the answer, they all shook their head no. I smiled. I gave Kloppman 5 cents to stay the night and walked upstairs.

I sat on my bed and looked down, I got the top bunk. It was getting late and the boys started piling in. I smiled as I saw Race jump up on the top bunk next to me. 

"So, uh..." he spoke to me, I was guessing he wanted to know more about me, it made me shift in my bed uncomfortably. 

"Ya know, Newsies dont really talk about their past" I said, looking straight into his eyes. "How'd ya know I was gonna ask ya bout ya past?" he sat up and looked and me questioningly. "Lucky guess" I said as I flashed him my famous smile. 

"Well, I dont usually tell too many people about my past, just like, my closest friend or...ya know..." I said, yet again, shifting around.

"No," he smiled "I dont know." He popped the cigar back in his mouth.

"My boyfriends." I said quietly.

He laughed and lied back down into his bed. "Night" he said. "g'night Race." I smiled as I fell asleep silently.

  



	7. Chapter 7: Chewy!

Chapter 7: Chewy?

I woke up the next morning feeling great. I liked Race alot, but I wouldn't dare admit it to anyone. He was gonna show me the ropes about the town and how to sell papes today. 

I walked downstairs to see that Race already had my papes and was holding them out to me.

"Alright, ya gotta know that Headlines dont sell papes, Newsies sell papes."

"ok...wait, **TERRIFIED SEA GULLS RUN FROM OIL SPILL **what the hell kinda title is that?" Race sighed, I laughed. "Oh, you mean make up the headlines?" He chuckled and stuck with me for about a half hour.

"Can I sell by myself now? please...?" I asked Race, practically begging.

"Look, if anything happened to ya, I'd neva forgive meself, ya dont know the streets too well..." He said, blushing.

"Aww, race..." I said, putting my hand on my heart. "I didnt know you cared!" With that, I walked away to sell by myself, but I could still feel his eyes on me. The people around me were looking at me as though I was crazy, so I just screamed any random headline at the top of my lungs: **EXTRA EXTRA PULITZER FOUND SLEEPING WITH 2 MEN AND HIS DAUGHTER! ** **READ ALL ABOUT IT!**

Just then the people who were staring at me rushed in to by their papes. Soon enough, they were gone.

I turned around to see Race looking at me in amazement, I guess he hadn't finished selling. 

"So, ya wanna go to Tibby's?" I asked him. He shook his head no, and said that he had needed to talk to me.

"Oh, ok" I was slightly disappointed that I couldn't go see the rest of the boys, but curious to see what it was he had to tell me.

As soon as he was done selling his papes, we walked away from the crowds and started to talk. I was amazed at how close we had gotten, and how much we had in common. 

"So, uh, ya wanna tell me bout your parents? Why aintcha livin wid dem?" He spoke softly and looked at his feet.

"Well, I could neva really call me parents mom or dad, I jist didnt love 'em, I loved me sistah though..." my voice trailed off and he looked up at me, it was my turn to look at the ground.

"Look at me..." but I couldn't, I didnt want to look into his eyes, they'd make me tell him things I didnt want to. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Look, if ya eva need anyone to talk to, I'm here. ok?" I saw so many emotions running through his eyes that it made me gasp. I saw sadness, curiosity, disappointment and a hint of sympathy.

"ok..." I said as i pulled away from him. "Well, like I'se said, me sistah was da only one I loved. So one night, I was on my way back from Santa Fe, and it was rainin. I walked up to my house, on top of da hill, and tried to get inside but me door was locked. So I climbed through me parents window, only to see 'em dead...I hoped that it hadn't happened to me sistah, but It...did." I cleared me throat. I had to pause in order to keep down the tears. "I, um...I took her bracelet. I didnt know where to go, and since I had no family, I went to Brooklyn, but then came here."

"Why didnt ya stay in Brooklyn?"

"Well, I didnt wanna tell anyone bout me past then, an' I thought Spot would have figured it out."

"Oh..." 

"Race! Stormy! Thanks god we'se found ya!" Blink yelled as he raced toward us, we hadn't gone that far from Manhattan, so it wasn't a long run.

"What, what is it Blink?" I asked urgently.

"We'se found dis goil, an-an Crutchy told us bout hoir, but we'se dont know what happened to hoir, she looks hoit real bad, ya's gotta come."

We didn't even answer but raced back to the Lodging House. I busted through the bunkroom door and yelled to get out of my way.

"Get outta me way! Lemme get to da goil!" I said as I got nearer to the bunk.

I gasped and stopped abruptly as I saw who it was. I looked around the room, and nobody seemed too worried about her. I think Blink exaggerated at how badly she was hurt because it wasn't too bad, just some bumps and bruises, maybe a knife cut here or there, but they weren't too deep.

"Chewy?!" I said in an unbelieving whisper.

I looked at her again as I heard murmurs of 'Slut' 'whore' and 'hooker' float around the room. If I didnt know the girl I would have agreed. Her shirt was practically torn off, revealing a lean stomach and her shorts were short enough to wear as underwear, they looked like they had been ripped apart. She had long brown hair that was pin straight and a tanned skin color.

"Shut da Hell up!" I yelled to everyone. 

"Chewy, Chewy wake up!" I shook her lightly, but nothing happened.

"Ey, you know dis goil?" I heard Race ask.

I laughed. "Do I know this goil?! DO I KNOW HOIR? Of coise (course) I'se know hoir!" I sighed, they wouldn't understand. 

"Boys, dis is Chewy, she used ta be me best friend, but one day, left. She always told me bout how she wanted to go to Santa Fe, so I'se went dere pretendin to live wid me Aunt, but was really lookin for hoir."

"You'se been ta Santa Fe?" Jack asked me.

I smiled. "Coise I'se been ta Santa Fe." He looked like he wanted to ask me more about it, but I stopped him.

"So, anyone know what happened to hoir?" I asked as I looked around the room.

Out of a corner came the boy with he crutch, Crutchy.

"I do...I was in da alleyway, and the Delaney's was comin me way. They kicked out me crutch and started soakin me. I guess she was walkin by cuz the next thing I know she starts kickin dere ass. I was down on the ground watchin. But..."

He looked down and stopped.

"C'mon, what happened Crutchy?" I spoke so softly and calmly that it startled me.

"well, she toined (turned) to hand me my crutch, and de got hoir from behind. I tried to hit 'em, I really did, I swear!" He said, looking around nervously "but de got hoir. Next thing I know I'm up and having to take hoir here. She saved me, I really owe hoir one."

"Yea" I sighed "She was one to fight."

She woke up next morning and fell off da bed. I laughed at her, I thought it was funny, I guess seeing me had scared her.

"S-Stormy?" she asked shakily.

"Ey ya Chewy, was goin on?" I asked as if we still saw each other everyday.

"STORMY!!!" She leapt up and pulled me into a hug. "Ow! Shit!" She yelled. She looked down at her torn clothes and remembered the night before.

"Where is he?" she asked excitedly. "Where's who?"

She sighed. "You know," her smile grew "the cute one with the crutch!" she whispered to me, as if someone else was in the room when all the boys were sellin dere papes. 

I laughed, really, really hard. "See you haven't changed." I glanced at the clock, it was 1.

"C'mon, lets get you dressed den I'll take ya to meet 'im." She hugged me again and then changed into Newsies clothes.

**********Shout Outs*********

****

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, CHEWY, hope you like! lol. You'll meet the 'cute one with the Crutch' next chapter, promise!

Lil Rain Angel*~* you're one of my fav. reviewers, thanks soo much!


	8. Chapter 8: But my parents are dead

Chapter 8: But...My parents are dead...

"Ok, I'll tell you how I knew he was in trouble...I sort of...followed him around a bit, thats how I knew he was in trouble and thats how I know so much about bein a Newsie" Chewy confessed. 

I didnt look at her, but nodded to tell her I understood.

"So," she said, "Where were the boys earlier? Sellin dere papes?"

"huh? o yea..." I said breaking out of my daze. "Yea, and now there at Tibby's."

We walked inside Tibby's and everyone grew silent. Chewy hadn't noticed because she was too busy walking over to Crutchy. Crutchy introduced her to everyone as they nodded hello. I didnt have time to ask who the new girl newsies was, the one sitting on Itey's lap because Race took me aside and told me to read the pape.

"Why?" I asked, as we walked to an isolated table in the corner of Tibby's. But he just pointed down to the headline.

****

"MISSING GIRL, PARENTS WORRIED SICK"

I looked at him questioningly, as if reading my mind he told me to keep going.

****

A 16 yr. old girl was found Missing almost a week ago. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She was last seen wearing a bracelet that read: "Emily". Her parents are worried sick and are willing to offer a 500 dollar reward for her return. Her parents wish to add a note:

My dear daughter,

please, if you are reading this, we miss you dearly. We can only dream of you returning to us safely and unharmed. Please come home, With Love,

Your Mom and Dad.

"No...NO!" I screamed. Again, Tibby's grew silent. I rushed out onto the street, where it had started to rain. I realized why everyone had fallen silent, Race told them that he knew the article was about me, but my parents were dead, so they couldn't have put it in the papers. Race came after me and hugged me tightly in his arms just as I started to cry.

"Look, look, it's ok, nuttin's gonna happen to ya now dat Im 'ere. I swear, I wont let nobody touch ya, you'se got me woid." He spoke softly to my ear as he held me closer. This made me cry harder, I knew now that I loved him, but how was I supposed to tell him that when someone was after me?

I pulled away from him, now soaking wet from the rain and turned to face him. 

"Did you mean what you said, about neva letting anyone get to me?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

A broad smile spread over his lips "Of Coise!" he said, right before he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Oh my god, dere still in Tibby's!"

Just as we started walking inside, Itey and his new girl were walking out. This time, I got a good look at her. She was really pretty, she had brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. Her and Itey obliviously like each other alot because as soon as they got to the door of the lodging house, they kissed.

We walked back inside and I told everyone about the night of my parents death. "Ey, we'se all gotta keep an eye on 'er (her) cause I aint gonna let anythin happen to me goil."

I smiled at the sound of it, his goil...I sighed, god he's great. After awhile we all decided to order and I told them it was all on me. I took out a twenty (out of the 100 I grabbed from the night of the death) and paid the waiter. Race smiled and asked me where I got that kinda money.

"Oh, I took it from my house the night they...died, did I leave that out?" I said as I laughed.

As the boys and I went back to the Lodging House most of the boys played poker, but chewy insisted on taking me to meet the new girl newsie.

"You have to meet her! She's...shes...my sister." 


	9. Chapter 9: Ponine and Chewy

Chapter 9: The Ponine and Chewy

Chewy dragged me into the Lodging House where Ponine was sitting on her bed, Itey beside her. 

"Itey, can you'se uh...leave? Its gonna be a goil ta goil thing." I asked him while pointing to the door.

"Huh?" He broke off from gazing into Ponine's eyes. "Oh, uh yea, see ya lata Ponine." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Ponine, this is me best friend Stormy, Stormy, this is me sistah Ponine." She introduced us but said the word sister hesitantly.

"Heya, nice ta meet ya Ponine" I spit in my hand and held it out to her. She looked at it for awhile but then did the same.

"So, ya's dating Itey over dere?" I said as I jerked my thumb toward Itey. 

"Yea," she said, blushing "he's sweet and funny. I really, really like him!" She said, her smile growing too big for her face.

"Well, if you'se two don't mind I'se gotta get going, me and Crutchy are gonna go talk." Chewy said on her way over to Crutchy.

"Yea, I'se gotta get back to Racetrack, you never know what he'll do if your gone too long." I winked at Ponine and ushered toward Race.

I heard Ponine sigh and walk over to Itey. (It was one of the good sighs, like, I cant believe hes mine kinda sighs lol)

Race and I decided to talk on the roof, while Crutchy and Chewy were sitting in the bunkroom. "Their so cute!" I whispered to Race as we passed them to get up to the window. "Oh, and we aint?" he said, and put his hand over his heart like he was shocked.

I laughed. 

'God I love him...' I thought to myself, 'but does he know that?' 

"Whatcha t'inkin (thinkin) about?" He asked me, as we sat down on the roof beside each other.

"About you...me..._us_" I spoke softly, resting me head on his shoulders.

"Yea?" he laughed "What about us?" I looked down on me.

"I was jist wonderin if you knew how much I loved ya is all..." I broke away from his gaze but held onto him tighter.

I knew he was smiling, just like me.

"I hoped ya loved me, I'se was waitin for da right time ta tell ya, I knew I loved ya since we went on da walk." I didn't even have to look at him to know he blushed a light pink. 

"Ya know your cute when ya blush like dat right?" He turned to look down on me but I just laughed. 

"I want ya ta know," he said slowly, as if trying to find the right words to use, "I aint neva gonna let anyone touch ya ok? I mean, I cares about ya so much, I dunno what I'd do if anyting (anything) happened to ya, I mean..." He said, going yet again, another shade of pink, "When you'se is hoit, I'se hoit, when ya happy, I'se happy, and dats how I'se always want it ta be."

"Thanks Race, I know you wanna look out fa me, and I love ya for it, I really do, but I'se can almost always take care of meself."

"I know, I just love ya is all" I laughed at this, and smiled up at him to tell him I understood.

I'se love ya too."

****

*~*........:........_Meanwhile, Back Inside_........:........*~*

"Crutchy, I know we'se jist met, but, I gotta tell ya, I'se like ya alot." Chewy said as she was sitting beside Crutchy on a bunk bed.

"I know whatcha mean, I like ya's so much, I jist didn't know how ta tell ya. I feel like I'se know ya all me life."

"Well, I've kinda know you for...awhile..." Chewy said cautiously.

"Huh? Whatcha mean?" 

"Well, please dont get mad, but I'se was kinda following ya around a little bit. I guess I didn't want to uh...ask about how ta be a newsie, so if I followed one I'd learn quicker. So, when you'se was gettin hoit in da ally, I jist had ta help cause I felt so much closer to ya."

Crutchy laughed. "why would I be mad, look, if ya need anything, _anything_, jist come ta me." He said, right before he kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10: Kelly?

Chapter 10: Kelly?

It had been a week since Race and I had talked on the roof. I woke up with him holding me in his arms. I laughed, it looked like I was the only one up.

I looked around at the clock and it was 5 in the morning. *damn its early* I thought. *O well, I'll jist...take a walk...* I smiled happily.

I broke free from Race's hold and kissed him before getting off the door. I told Kloppman where I was going and left the lodging house.

It wasn't dark out, but the sun hadn't fully risen, so I could see the beautiful blends of orange, red and yellow in the sky. 

"So wats a pretty goil like you'se doing out here at 5 in da mornin'?"

*Shit...* I thought to myself. I knew that voice all to well.

"What do you want Oscar?" I said, my voice shaking as I slowly turned around to face him.

"Oh, it aint what _I _want, but what _Kelly _wants..." He smiled evilly as he spoke. "Ya know she misses ya right? Wants ta know where ya are, neva around no more."

He was stepping closer to me, with every step he took, I took one more back toward Brooklyn. (we're just gonna say that when she came out of the Lodging House the sunrise was toward Brooklyn so she started walking that way.)

"Your mad..." He took another step. "Stay. Away. From. ME!" I said as I hit him hard in the jaw.

I didn't run, only because he didnt fight back. He just stared at me. Finally, he got up and stepped yet another step closer. I took a step back but stumbled and fell on my back. He looked down on me. 

"Who is it you're goin wit now hunny? Race? Well, Im gonna make sure he dies." He said 'dies' in a deep slow voice that made me shudder.

As he was walking away he didnt even turn around to look at me as he said: "I'll tell Kelly you said hi, she'd want to hear from her mommy." 

I closed my eyes in emotional pain as he said the word Mommy. I didnt know what to do, I couldn't go back and see Race, could I? Just then, I heard the Lodging House door swing open and Blink waltzed out. We made eye contact as I got up. I staggered backward and ran toward Brooklyn.

I ran until the Brooklyn Lodging House came into view. Blink yelling "Stormy, wait, WAIT!" grew faint as I ran away from Manhattan.

I threw open the door and screamed for Spot.

"Spot! SPOT!"

He was at the top of the railing and was looking down on me with concern. I gasped. He looked so sweet...

I ran up to him and pulled him into a hug, crying on his shoulders. He tried to calm me and quiet me down.

"Shh, shh, its ok, jist tell me wat you'se cryin bout and I'll help ya out..."

We walked into his separate room and sat down on the bed. I told him what had happened as my eyes burned with tears.

He sat there and listened intently as I told him about Oscar.

"So, you'se 'ave a daughter?" 

"Yes...with Oscar..." I said as I slowly looked up into his blue eyes.

"What?! You-you were going out with..._Oscar_?!"

I looked back down, tearing away our gaze, I felt ashamed.

"Yea, and he says hes goin ta kill Race, and...I love him, so I jist had ta leave." I walked over to the window.

"Oh no..."

"What?" Spot asked curiously.

"They're hear, Blink, Jacky boy and Race. See..." I started as I looked back over to him, he was obliviously confused "Blink saw me run away...Dont let them know Im here ok?!" I said in a forced whisper as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but it was too late. Race practically knocked the door open as he was yelling for Spot to help find me.

He gasped as he saw I was in the room.

****

Lil Rain Angel

Thanks, your like, my favorite reviewer! lol. I love your reviews, there so funny. hehe. well, I hope you like this chapter, I added kind of a twist, I wanted to put Spot back in. lol. I like him too, tell me what you think ok?

*StormyOne*


	11. Chapter 11: Her Secrets

Chapter 11: Her Secrets

"Stormy..." Race said exasperated. Spot ushered everyone out of the room and told me he had to talk to me later.

I had to come out and tell Race the truth, about...Kelly, and Oscar, and _us_...

"Oh, I was so worried about you! Were you here all this time?" 

Before I could answer Spot came in and offered to tell the Story to Race, I said yes and he took him out into the hall.

A few minutes later Race came back in with a look of concern and sadness on his face.

"You should have told me...you shouldn't have run away..."

"What was I supposed to say?!" I started to raise my voice. "That I was DATING OSCAR? Or, that he RAPED ME AND I NOW HAVE A DAUGHTER? TAKE YOUR PICK!"

I dropped to my knees and cried.

"Look, look, I understand, its ok..." he rushed over to me and put his arm around me.

"I jist couldn't letcha get hoit! I love ya Race, I dont want nuthin ta happen to ya, especially if I'se...cause it..." I spoke softly as if I couldn't believe that it was happening to us.

"Listen, we'll go back ta Manhattan and we'll talk about it in Tibby's."

I looked up at him, he looked so caring. "I dont think I want to go to Tibby's, you can if you want, but I dont think Im...ready...I'll tell everyone about it at um...the Lodging House later ok?"

He nodded his head yes. I beamed up at him as we stood.

"I jist can't believe this happened to...you..." He said softly.

"It happened ta us..." I said without looking at him.

He sighed and put his arm around my waist. We walked away from Brooklyn and back to Manhattan. I looked back at Spot and he gave me a weak smile, then looked down on the ground.


	12. Chapter 12: Midnight Walk

Chapter 12: Midnight walk

I sighed heavily as I sat down on the bunk of the Manhattan Lodgin House.

I had talked with Race some more, but it didn't seem to be helping. 

"Race, I gotta go…for a walk…" I told him.

"Alone, but…I wont letcha, ya don't even know who's out ta get ya!" He said.

"Look, I'll walk toward Brooklyn, I jist need ta be alone is all…" My voice dragged off as I headed for the door. Before he could say another word I was out on the streets just as the sun was setting.

I half wished he had come after me, but the other half told me that it was better to be alone…for now.

I headed toward Brooklyn, I didn't know why, but I wanted to be around there, not Manhattan.

I didn't realize how far I had walked as I could already see the bridge beneath my feet. I looked behind me as if wanting to see Race, but turned back as I realized it wouldn't happen. He was probably worried…I thought, but a voice interrupted me.

"What are ya doing here?"

I looked up and saw Spot looking at me from on a rooftop.

"I jist couldn't be in Manhattan today is all…nuthin against nobody…" I looked down "Why ya out on da streets now?" I asked him. 

He jumped down and replied "I should be asking ya da same t'ing, ya need a place ta stay or you'se gonna go back ta Manhattan?" 

I sighed, I guess I really hadn't wanted to come here.

"I'm actually gonna go back…" I looked down again. Not wanting to look into his eyes. But I did…and I broke down…

"Look, I jist don't want Race ta get hoit, I jist know's it'll be all me fault…" I fell into his arms and he held me tight.

"Look, why do ya t'ink Race'll get hoit, he's can handle himself…"

"I know!" I said pushing away from him. "I know…"

"Look, I'll walk ya back ta Manhattan…" He turned me around and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't want you to walk me back, I can handle it, it isn't that far." I pushed away from him again and glared madly into his eyes. I hated how he thought I couldn't take care of myself.

But what I saw made me gasp, I saw hurt and defeat in his eyes and it made me feel guilty, like _I_ caused it…

"Ok, I'se neva wanted ya ta leave…"

"What…?" I said as the change of topic startled me.

He sighed and looked up and me. "When ya came here, I was kinda excited, we didn't get goils like you, your different…you don't need ta be saved like all da others…" I waited for him to continue "I liked ya, and I hated that ya liked Jacky boy…"

I interuppted him "Me….Like….Jack?!" I said, almost laughing. "What gave ya that insane idea?!"

His cheeks flushed pink.

"I jist thought…ya know…when ya saw him, ya went all soft, like ya had ta get away from e and stuff…"

"I did have to get away from you, I knew you'd figure out what happened to me and I didn't want that, so I left…and fell in love with Race…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Ya love him?" He asked looking down.

"Yea…and he loves me too Spot, a lot…and…I can walk on my own, it's ok, really." I added, as I saw the look of uncertainty on his face.

I took a step closer to him and kissed him on the lips "But it was a sweet offer, night Brooklyn." 

I turned and headed over to Manhattan.

*~***Back in Manhattan (told in Race's 1st person)*~***

"Jacky boy, I shouldn't have let hoir go, I shoulda gone after hoir…" I said as I nervously paced the floor of the bunk room.   


"Shes fine Race! She can take care of herself! I promise ya dat!" Jack said trying to help, not that it was working….

"I knows…I know she aint gotta be saved, I jist worry…"

I was stopped as I heard a tap on the window, I looked up and saw her on the roof. Race remembered Spot telling her that the same thing had happened in Brooklyn…

****

*~*Back to Stormy;s 1st person view…*~*

I looked in the window and saw Race pacing…*Aww, how cute…he cares…* I laughed and them knocked on the window. For a second he looked relieved, but it quickly changed to anger and concern.

"Where were you?! You could have been killed! I knew I shoulda gone after ya! I knew it! And didn't this happen before? With Spot? He told ya that ya had a curfew and ya didn't listen! And I mean, I know ya can take care of yaself and ya don't always need me there for protection…" He said softening his voice as he saw the scared look on my face…I had never seen him so mad.

"Look," I said putting my hands up in a surrendering manner "I wasn't really alone, I'se met up wit spot…I knew he followed me from da rooftops…" I "forgot" to mention the fact that I had kissed him.

He pulled me into a tight hug "I'se so glad ya safe…"

I loved being held but I couldn't breathe so I politely pulled away and looked at him. "I'se gotta get ta sleep…" we shared a bed now so we both sat down and he fell asleep holding me.

I was awake. I don't know why, but I just couldn't sleep. *That kiss was nice…* I said smiling. *Wait, what am I thinking?! Ugh, the darkness must be getting to me…* I closed me eyes and drifted off.


	13. Chapter 13: Theres more in the Papes?

Chapter 13: There's more in the Papes?

I woke up next morning and realized everyone had already left. This got me aggravated because it was the second time it had happened. I walked down stairs in a fury and saw Race standing by the door. He was cracking his knuckles and pacing nervously. 

He saw me and looked up. He forced a smile but stopped when I had started talking.

"Ok, ya know I'se hate it when ya don't wake me up!" I let out a low groan and continued "Lets jist go get our papes ok?  I jist hate it when ya do dat, leave me dere…" I started mumbling to myself. I looked over at Race and he looked worried. I stopped walking.

"Race, hun, whats wrong…?" I questioned.

He grabbed me gently by the shoulders and told me that we couldn't sell today and he'd talk to me as soon as we were in Tibby's. I looked at him in a confused manner, but he kept walking.

He sat me down in Tibby's and it was just the usual older people since the Newsies were out selling their papes.

"Look…" He spoke quietly as we sat down at the same isolated table in the far corner the last time he gave me bad news. "I got somthin ta show ya, and I'se want ya ta know dat nothing will happen to ya and da Newsies are here to protect ya…"

He cautiously grabbed a newspaper from behind him and put it on the table. I looked at the headline and gaped.

"Whereabouts on the Missing Girl" 

****

A Reporter had found out more about the missing girl reported in the Newspapers days ago. She is said to have been seen in places such as: Tibby's, a local Manhattan Diner. The Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House 

**And walking the streets of Brooklyn and Manhattan.**

**If anyone has seen or heard of this missing girl please contact her parents or the police immediately. (A current Picture was unavailable) **

I stared wide-eyed at the newspaper in disbelief. I couldn't believe it…how could that happen…my parents are dead…so now someone's following me? I would have screamed if I hadn't of heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Look, its gonna be ok, we'se got Brooklyn lookin 'round too…" The voice comforted me as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Spot…" I chocked out, my eyes were filling with tears. "I have to go…rest…think…see ya later Spot, Love ya Race…" I got up and walked out of Tibby's hearing only footsteps from behind me. 

"Ey, I'se love ya too, and that's why I'se don't want ya ta be alone." I heard Race say as he slipped and arm around my waist. We walked into the Lodging House and as we walked upstairs my shirt got caught on a nail and tore in the back.

"Ugh, what else can go wrong?! I mean, UGH!" I couldn't even form sentences, as I was too angry and scared to think. "Someone's after me Race, and I have no idea who, but my parents are dead and there's no way that that story printed itself! I'm being followed and I need ANSWERS!" I pounded my fists into Race's chest just to let out anger. 

Tears were falling from my eyes as he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way to the bunkroom. He laid me down on the bed and sat on the edge of it. 

"Its ok, look, nobody's gonna touch ya, we'se can make sure, its ok ta cry, let it out, ya cant always be strong…" I looked up at him slightly angry that he said I couldn't always be strong. I mean, why not?

"Why can't I always be strong? It's worked so far, I never needed help, I never _wanted_ it…" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down. I heard Race laugh lightly. HE came up a lied down beside me.

"That's what I love about ya, you'se can take care of yaself, but sometimes, ya jist gotta let others help out, even if its jist a little, ya know? His words were a little calming, and they made a lot of sense. I sighed, he was right.

"I know, I jist don't understand why its me…I jist need some time ta think…I'm gonna go outside," I looked up at him and he looked at me as thought I was crazy, "alone…" I finished. I kissed him goodbye as Spot walked into the room.

As I was leaving I heard Race say: "Spot, you'se watch hoir from da streets, I'll watch her from da roof."

I paused for a second annoyed, but kept going. I walked my way into a darker ally, thinking Spot or Race wouldn't be able to see me. I heard and eerie voice and stopped walking.

"Haven't you had enough?" It said.

"I looked around, stunned, only to find that no one was there. I thought the voice was in my head and so I kept walking. 

"I mean, I've put 2 adds in the paper, and you haven't given up, you don't even know who I am yet! What more do I have to do? Kill the one you love, whats his name…Racetrack?"

I looked around everywhere and shouted "NO! No! Never…take…him…away…from me…" I said so calm and threateningly. "Whoa re you? And why are you doing this to me?" I shouted into the night.

It answered me back. "I am your worst nightmare, the one who can bring you down, I am the one you can never escape, the one who will kill off your loved ones one by one, I am the one you will run from, but will never be hidden from, I am your one fear…"

I ran out of the ally way and rounded the corner only to run into Chewy and Ponine. They looked down on me confused, but I couldn't fill them in, I was too scared. I just stared back at them.

"Stormy? You ok? Ya fell kinda hard…" Ponine asked cautiously.

"Yea, I mean, where's the fire? What were you running from?" Chewy asked extending a hand out to help me up.

I took it gratefully and felt a pain in my back as I got to my feet. "I…gotta…go…" I said slowly looking around me, seeing nothing, I ran off. I glanced back a few yards away and saw them looking at each other and shrugging in bewilderment.

I found my feet leading me to a long abandoned road by the docks all the way in Brooklyn. There was a breeze that was hitting the newly formed cut on my back from the hole in my shirt.

"Ow…" I groaned, my mind feeling like nothing could get worse.

"Had to run didn't you?" The eerie voice spoke. It made me jump as I shot around, knowing he couldn't possibly be in the water. 

"What are you?" I shot back at him.

"I already told you that, now, why did you have to run, I'll only kill you _faster _if you run…"

A shiver ran up my spine as if ice-cold lips had kissed the back of my neck. I wanted to get away, I wanted Race to be ok, I didn't want to put him in danger. I ran, again, I didn't even see the point this time, except that if the voice was going to haunt me, it could haunt me at the Lodging House, where there were people who cared about me…

I had been running for a while as the Lodging House came into view. It was now even darker out and I was about to open the door when something told me to freeze.

"You should get that fixed…" The voice said slowly.

"Get what fixed?" I asked it.

"Your shirt."

My heart stopped. I didn't know what to do. I jerked my head around only to see I was alone.


	14. Chapter 14: Three small words for Two gr...

Chapter 14: Three Little Words for Two other Couples

"Aww…Look it how cute Crutchy and Chewy are…" I sighed heavily as I stated again how cute they were. Race looked at me and laughed, but I sighed, I looked over to my right and saw Ponine and Itey.

"Look…" I pointed over to them and Ponine looked up from kissing him and gave a shy wave. Race dragged me up to the top bunk and told me we had to talk.

"Look, I'se know ya worried…"

"Do we have to talk about this?" I asked him pleadingly.

"Yes, we do, I love ya, and that'll neva change, I jist want ya ta know how much I care, I'se wanna be around ya all the time, but I'se know it cant happen, so when ya go ta Brooklyn I want Spot ta keep an eye on ya…I mean…we'se don't know what your up against…" I smiled and kissed him as we walked onto the roof.

"Chewy…I'se gotta talk to ya…" He blushed as he looked into Chewy's eyes.

"Yea?" She asked, putting her head on his shoulder and leaning in on him.

"I'se know we haven't been together too long…but, I jist gotta tell ya…I love ya…" He blushed to a deeper shade of red. (Aww, how cute!)

Chewy looked startled at since she turned her head and looked at him almost in disbelief. Crutchy looked nervous and started talking quickly.

 "Ok, maybe I'm an idiot…" He started shifting uncomfortably, "maybe you don't feel the same way…but I had ta tell ya! I'se love ya Chewy, and I'se love ya so much…" He looked down on the ground and started to get up when Chewy grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down from a long, _long_ kiss.

"So what's that mean?" Crutchy asked as soon as he could breathe.

Chewy laughed at him and said "Its means that I love ya! I love ya more den words could say! You're my boyfriend and I don't want that ta eva change! I'se loved ya since I saw ya and started following ya."

"Ya mean it? Ya wanna be wit be forever?" He looked up at her hopefully.

"Of coise!"  She leaned in for another kiss.

***~*To another note…or another relationship…*~***

Ponine and Itey were sitting on the bed talked. It seemed like no matter what the topic they always had _somethin_ to talk about. 

When Itey looked down at the ground Ponine knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong hun?" Ponine asked him, her eyes longing to look into his.

"Huh? Nothins wrong, I jist…I gotta tell ya something but I don't know how ta say it." 

Ponine laughed. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything, and…I have something to tell you too, two things really…" Her voice trailed off since it was her turn to look down at the ground.

"I love ya." Itey said looking up, hoping to meet her eyes.

Ponine gasped, "I love ya too! That was one of the things I had ta tell ya…I jist didn't know how, or when, or…if you felt the same way." 

"I do, I love ya, and I always will, your jist so…poifect." Ponine blushed, Itey laughed. "Even when ya blush, ya nice and carin, and your beautiful and…jist amazing…" He said.

"Thanks…god I love ya!" She leaned in for another kiss.

"I'se gotta tell ya the other thing…I'm…I'm a singer, and I'm gonna perform tamarrow…I want ya ta go…ta Ivering Hall…"

Her voice faded away when she saw Iteys mouth hang open. "You're performin at Ivering Hall? Of coise I'll be there! I wouldn't miss it for the woild! I'se gonna bring everyone! All da Newsies!" 

Soon, the sun faded away and Race was holding me in his arms. We fell silently asleep…


	15. Chapter 15: Medda's

Chapter 15: Medda's

"Hurry! We don't wanna miss 'er!" the usually quiet Itey yelled to the boys upstairs. Ponine had left an hour ago so she could practice before the show.

"C'mon!" Itey urged. 

"Awright! Shuddup! We're on our way!" Jack called as he and the boys walked down the stairs and out the door.

Itey blushed at his outburst and walked outside behind the boys. When they got to Medda's it was filled with the usual Newsies. Manhattan sat in their usual places, and Brooklyn, the Bronx, Mid-Town and Harlem was all sitting around them, to fill Ivering Hall. There were a few unfamiliar faces, but everything was perfect.

Medda came out from the curtain in her light pink dress with lace around the edges. She hung her umbrella around her shoulder and said the 'always opening' question: "Hello Newsies, whats new?" 

The Hall burst into applause as Race yelled "Whoo-hoo! Medda!!" whirling his hat around his head.

Medda's first song was 'High Times, Hard Times'. Chorus girls came out to dance and sing as her backup. They all looked the same, as they all had their hair up, and were wearing similar dresses. The only was to tell them apart was by the color of the dress, every girl wore a different one. 

"Where's Ponine? Where's Ponine?" Itey asked in a hurry. "That one." Race said, pointing to girl in a red dress. Blink stared at her wide-eyed. He nudged Itey.

"You never told me she had that kinda figure!" He said. Itey blushed as he sank down a little in his chair.

Medda came out to talk again. "Hello Newsies! For tonight, we have a special performance, by one of yours truly." Everyone in the hall looked around at each other confused, but nonetheless clapped. The chorus girls all came back out onstage, except the one in the red. Itey looked around frantically.

"Where'd she go?!" He stood up looking around, as if she was sitting in the audience. Jack had to grab his shoulders and tear him down. "Look!" he said. The spotlight left the chorus girls and fell onto a girl in a light pink dress who had just walked onstage. 

"Is that…Ponine?" Itey asked in disbelief. 

"You bettah believe it!" I told him, smiling at him.

He stared at her in awe, she was gorgeous, and the whole hall had felt silent. Spots jaw had dropped as he gazed upon her. She started to sing, making her way slowly to the center of the stage.

"It was cold outside of Tiffany's, I was shivering in the Storm."

"I walked in and asked a gentleman "could I please keep warm?"

She was now at the center of the stage and made it look like a shiver ran all the way down her body. She was making her way down the stairs when the hands of drunken men were longingly reaching for her. She twirled her way around them and made her way to the Brooklyn table.

"He asked me how come a baby doll have no comfy place to go,

So I kindly told the gentlemen my tale of ward."

She locked eyes with Spot, as she danced around the Brooklyn table, loving the stares she had gotten from the Brooklyn Newsies. She backed up and made her way to a table Manhattan Newsies, sitting on the table in front of Itey.

"Every baby needs a da-da-daddy to keep her worry free.

Every baby needs a da-da-daddy, but where's one for me?"

She winked at Itey as she was standing up to dance around more.

"I'd sure purr, I don't care who.

If he hasn't got a million, then a half will do." 

The Newsies laughed as she sauntered away from Itey, who was ready to jump out of his seat and kiss her.

"Every baby needs a da-da-daddy. Could my da-da-daddy be you?"

"YES!" The whole Manhattan table screamed, joining into the song enthusiastically. Which made Ponine laugh.

"Every Baby needs a da-da-daddy with silver in his hair." 

She sang, as she passed an older man who, at this comment removed his hat showing gray hair.

"Every baby needs a da-da-daddy who has some gold to spare." 

The same older man tossed a few coins her way. She laughed again.

"Some sweet daddy who enjoys,

Bringing home to baby little diamonds toys."

She twirled around as whistles erupted from the audience.

"Every baby needs a da-da-daddy. Could my da-da-daddy be you?"

"Oh yea!" a drunk man said as he reached for her and brought Ponine close to him. She grabbed a bottle of beer and poured it over the mans head, causing him to let go. She made her way back to the stairs, starting up to the stage.

"Every baby needs a da-da-daddy in case she runs her ground.

Every baby needs a da-da-daddy to keep her safe and sound."

By this time, she was on the stage and walking backwards to the curtain.

"Every baby needs a da-da-daddy, Could my da-da-daddy be _you_?"

She sung out "you" and when she was done winked and pulled the curtain closed on herself. 

Backstage Medda pulled her into a hug. "Was I good? Do you think he was surprised?" Ponine asked, gesturing to the fact that she hadn't mentioned her solo piece.

"Of course! You sung beautifully! If you want, you can sing next Friday too…" said Medda, raising her eyebrows. Ponine laughed.

"Wow…Ponine…you were amazing!" Itey said, pulling her into a kiss. She smiled to herself.

"Ya gonna sing again?" I asked, walking backstage.

"Yea!" Ponine said excitedly "She says I can sing Friday if I want." He smiled at her.

"Oh, but I have to go change…" She said, smiling and pulling away to the dressing room. She came out a few minutes later and many of the Manhattan newsies congratulated her as they walked back to the Manhattan Lodging House.


	16. Chapter 16: Confessions of a Guilty Soul

Chapter 16: All Talk No Action

We went back to the Lodging House and Kloppman said that we didn't need to pay tonight, so that we could use the money to go to Tibby's to celebrate. I wasn't really tired, but I told Race I was so I couldn't stay long.

We walked into Tibby's as Spot was going past it on his way to Brooklyn. 

"Wait, Spot…" I said, catching up to him. He turned to look at me. "Um…why not stay? And ya know…celebrate…?" I asked him. He shook his head no and walked on. I must have looked confused because Race ran up to me and touched me arm. "What's up?" he asked.

"Um, just tell Ponine that I'm sorry I couldn't stay…I'm gonna go to Brooklyn."

"Not alone your not…" He warned me. "No, not alone…I'll be right behind Spot." I assured him. "Besides, I need time to think, and I have to talk to him, its really important." He looked cautious but after a minute kissed me and told me that if I wanted to go I had to hurry to catch up with Spot. I smiled, kissed him back, and ran ahead. 

I walked behind him slowly until he stopped a few yards in front of the Lodging House, so I had stopped too. "What do you want Storm?" He asked, not turning around to look at me.

"I need to talk to you…" my voice trailed off. He walked inside and I did the same. I got a few greetings but followed Spot up to his own room. "Sit." He ordered me. I sighed.

"You'd think you'd be happier to see me…" I mumbled. "Listen," He ordered, "I have to tell you something, you'll hate me, and I'm sorry, I really am sorry, I didn't want to cover for him!" I looked at him flabbergasted. 

"What is it?" I asked him, standing up. "I know who did it…" He mumbled quietly. "Huh?" I asked.

"He.Killed.Them.Denton…" He said through clenched teeth. I gasped. I knew what he meant. "It was him…?" I asked him "Why?!" I yelled, not really mad yet because I was still in a state of shock. He looked taken aback.

"I didn't want too, but he made me cover for him since I saw it!" he defended. I screamed at him. "YOU JACKASS!" I punched him in the stomach before running out of the Lodging House and headed back to Manhattan.

**---Meanwhile at Tibby's—**

"You were amazing Ponine! I was watching from the balcony." Denton told Ponine, handing her a drink. Tibby's was filled with Manhattan newsies who were congratulating her, and Itey, who was standing beside her. He handed her a single red rose he had pulled out from behind him. She blushed and smelled the rose.

"Its beautiful," Ponine whispered to Itey before kissing him on the cheek. Ponine quickly looked around. "Where's Stormy?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, she said she had some business with Spot and was gonna stay in Brooklyn, she said ta tell ya congratulations." "Oh…" Ponine said slightly disappointed.

"Where is HE?" I screamed, running inside Tibby's. I saw Denton and flung myself at him. Everyone was startled so no pone really reacted, but by the time they did Denton had a bloody nose. 

"Whoa, whoa…"Race said, lifting me off Denton, he needed the help of Jack and Blink. "I'LL MURDER YOU!" I screamed at him. He scrambled to his feet, glared at me, and fled out of Tibby's. Tears started flowing from my eyes as I tore myself away from the boys and fell to my knees. Race sat beside me.

"What's wrong, tell us what happened…" He cooed. "Denton murdered her family…" Spot said from the door of Tibby's. 

"LETS SOAK HIM!" Jack yelled, throwing his fists in the air. Race had walked me back to the Lodging House where Ponine, Sphinx, Chewy and I sat while our guys went after Denton. 

"Its ok, its ok, their gonna find him and bring him back here so ya can soak him…" Chewy said, trying to convince me everything was ok.

"I'll be on the roof." I said, needing time to think.

I hadn't realized how late it had gotten when the boys were already back. I heard footsteps coming out onto the roof, and, not wanting to talk to anyone, headed for the fire escape.

"Where ya goin?" I heard Race ask. I stopped in my tracks. "Slowly Insane…" I told him. Smiling slightly. He smiled back but it soon faded when I asked him about Denton. "No luck…" He said, taking my hand and sitting next to me. I looked down, that wasn't the news I had wanted to hear.

"Its ok hun, Listen, whats your favorite food? We'll order it at Tibby's in the Morning." He said, in a failed attempt to make me happier. 

"Green Eggs and Ham." I said sarcastically. *Even tho that book wasn't out yet…ya know. Lol.*

He held me close and after awhile we went back inside. I paused at the window to look at all the couples. Chewy and Crutchy were lying on the bottom bunk, where Crutchy's arm was across Chewy's stomach. Above them was Sphinx and Blink, who had gotten back together. I looked to my right and saw Ponine and Itey, who had fallen asleep holding each other. 

I followed Race back to our Bunk, after awhile of tossing and turning I had fallen asleep, reluctantly welcoming the nightmares to come. 


	17. Chapter 17: Gone

Chapter 17: Gone.

I woke up at noon to find Chewy by my side. I hadn't realized I had been crying and tears had stained my cheeks.

"You ok?" She asked me putting her hand on my shoulder. I gave her a weak smile and nodded my head yes. 

"Where are the boys?" I asked desperately, I had wanted to see Race…

"Their…out…" She said slowly. I looked at her with a blank expression on my face.

"Out…where?" I said. She sighed. "What are you hiding?" I asked knowingly. 

"Its about Denton…" She started. I waited for her to go on. "Well…he…fled…" I breathed loudly. "Fled where?" I asked sitting up.

"I don't know, but he knew we had him and so he left somewhere and I'm really, really sorry but they couldn't find him and now we don't know what to do and we didn't know who should tell you and I hope it doesn't hurt too much we just wanted you to know." She said extremely fast. 

I shook my head and laughed. "At least he's gone…" I mumbled. She smiled at me. There was an awkward silence.

"Food!" She yelled. The sound of her voice scared me and I jumped up hitting my head.

"What?" I said confused. She reached behind her. "I have food! Race told me to give it to you, said you'd be hungry." She laughed. I took the bag of food.

"Want some?" I asked her, she shook her head no and went to take a shower. She came out a half-hour later and I told her I wanted to leave. She agreed with me and we left to go to Tibby's. 

Ponine rushed up to me excitedly. "Guess what?!" She screamed. Chewy rolled her eyes as if she heard the news a million times before. 

"Huh?" I asked her.

"Medda wants you to sing!" She yelled. I stared at her dumbly. "Huh?" I repeated. Spot laughed at me.

"Medda remembered seeing you perform at the Star and she wants you to sing this Friday!"

"Great…" I said. "Aren't you happy?" She asked, slightly disappointed at my reaction. 

"Yea, I am, really, I'm just worried, I haven't performed in like, forever." She laughed at me. "I'm bringing you over there so you can practice."

I sighed, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with it. But I shrugged it off and sat next to Race.

"So, ya hoid da news right?" He asked uncertainly. "Uh huh." I told him, "I'm just glad he's gone." He smiled at me and then started eating. I looked around and realized that I was glad that my family had been murdered. I wouldn't have these great friends, and I wouldn't have Race…

"Whatcha thinkin about?" He asked me. "Myself." I said grinning. 

"Well that's selfish…" Spot joked. I hit him lightly. "I'm just kinda glad my family…isn't here…" I started, trying to get them to understand. "Hmm…" Chewy said confusedly. I laughed at her.

"See, I wouldn't be where I am now, and I love it here…do you get it?" I asked them. They nodded. 

"So you aint upset Denton got away?" Race asked me. "Nah." I stated grabbing one of his fries.

"C'mon…" Ponine said urging me to go to Medda's and practice with her. I nodded and went to Ivering Hall with her.

"Is it like, a duet? Or like, a solo?" I asked her nervously. "I dunno, it depends on what song is gonna be sung." She explained. She took me backstage to see Medda.

"Hi Medda, you remember Stormy?" She asked her. "Of course darling!" She said, pulling me into a light hug. I awkwardly put my hands on her back and would have hugged her back but she pulled away from me and looked at me from an arms length away. 

"Now, what song shall you sing?" Medda asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm…not sure." I answered.

"I know! Some like it Hot!" Ponine said. I looked at her confused. "Wonderful!" Medda said clapping her hands together. "Now, lets get you practicing, Ponine, could you be a dear and tell the boys she won't be home until late?"

"Sure."

'Don't go!' I mouthed to Ponine, but she didn't see me, she was already on her way to find Race.

"Now, we only have 2 days to practice, since I would love to have you in this Fridays show…what do you think of this?" She asked, holding a dress up to me.

"I love it!" I said. It was a light blue with a lacy trim. Usually I hated lace, but not on this dress. She explained that it I was to twirl onstage that the bottoms of the dress would twirl also, like what you see in the old movies, and I fell in love with it. 

"Hmm, I think you'll fit it just fine, do you know the works to the song?"

"Um…No, I don't." I said, my eyes still on the dress. 

She had started teaching me the lyrics, and I almost had them all when Ponine came backstage telling me that everyone but Race knew. 

"What?" I asked her.

"I wanted you to be able to surprise him, like I surprised Itey, so I told him that this Friday was filled, so you couldn't sing, but you could be a backup dancer. And you still had to get there early." I stared at her.

"Your Brilliant!" I finally said excitedly. 

It had been a few hours and it was now getting dark when I stepped outside to see Race. Ponine had left earlier when it was still light out.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He slid his arm around my waist. "Just making sure ya don't get hoit on ya way to da lodgin House." He answered. I kissed him lightly and we walked back talking.

*~*Ponine The Nesiwe: I own you for that song.lol. *shouts loudly* IT WAS HER IDEA TO SING THAT SOONNNGGG!!!!!!!! *calms down* Gracias! Lol.*~*


	18. Chapter 18: One more Night

Chapter 18: One more night

"I'm so excited for you!" Chewy said as I told her all about my dress, "Your gonna look gorgeous!" she assured me. I smiled at her and sat down on my bunk. Spot walked in.

"Hey, Chewy, can I talk ta Stormy? Alone…" He added, as Chewy nodded her head and head stayed in her place. "Oh, oh, yea, ok, um, later Stormy." She said.

"Hey, whats up…?" I said looking at him strangely. "Um, I wanted to talk to you about…Miracle." He said cautiously. I smiled at him. "Yes…" I said, trying to make him talk faster.

He sat beside me. "I-I really like hoir, and um, I'm kinda wonderin how I should tell hoir…"

"Aww!" I cooed. He laughed at me. "That's so sweet!" I clapped my hands together. "If it was me…" I thought for a minute. "See, I'm the romantic, I love flowers, and candy and such, but I bet she'd like another moonlit walk, and you can sit by the docks and tell her…" I suggested.

He thought about it. "Sounds good. Thanks Stormy." He said, spitting in his hand. I rolled my eyes and did the same.

"So?" Chewy asked. I looked at her. "Huh?" "What did he say?"

I laughed "Just for some advice, nothin big." I told her. "But I have to go, and practice, I'll be back later, and um, we'll meet up at Tibby's?" I questioned. She nodded her head and I left for Medda's.

***~*At Medda's*~***

"So it goes 'I got a fever, an inflammation, that's what I got, you turn the heat on me, some like it hot…'" I asked Medda, she nodded her head while fiddling with my dress. "I think your ready." I smiled. "I'm excited!" She laughed at me.

 "Come here bright and early tomorrow and we'll get you changed. Franny will do your makeup. Oh, and here, take the lyrics just in case." She said, adding that I should go to bed earlier than usual. I nodded yes and ran over to Tibby's.

***~*~AT Tibby's*~***

"How was the dance practice?" Race asked me. "Huh? Oh, it was good…" I said, forgetting he didn't know. A sly smiled crept across my face. 

"Ok, what are you hiding?" I laughed. "Now, what makes you think I'm hiding something?" I asked him, putting my hand over my heart in false offense.

He smiled. "I just know, and I'll find out…" he said.

"Sooner than you think." I mumbled so Ponine could hear me, and we laughed under our breath. Race looked at me and gave me a false glare, but continued eating. 

"Who's up for a game of pokah?" Race challenged us. "Deal me in." I told him, "I could use the money."

He smiled and dealt me in. No one else had wanted to play since by cheating, Race usually won. "Anty up goily, get ready ta lose." Race said to me, putting 3 dollars on the table. 

After 10 minutes I said, "I see your 3 dollars, and put in 2." So now I had put 5 dollars in the middle, and the total was 8. I had a royal Flush in my hands and but had my poker face on, which was just smiling sweetly at the guys around me, and winking at Race every time he put in money.

"Cards Down." He said *I'm not sure what you would say when you thought you won…so we'll just say its cards down. lol*

I smiled at him as he put down a flush and started toward the money. I grabbed his hands as he looked at me confusingly and showed him my Royal Flush, winning the game. I took the 8 dollars away from him and put it in my pocket. 

"Where'd ya learn ta play like dat?" He asked me. "Just a little thing I picked up at the poker hall."  By this time hours had passed by and a lot of the newsies were ready to go to sleep. 

I laid down next to Race as he put my arm over my stomach. "I didn't even cheat…" I told him smiling smugly. He laughed at me. 

"How did ya do it? I mean, No ones ever beaten my wit a royal flush." I winked at him and looked around the room. I saw Itey and Ponine snuggled together in their bed, and I saw Crutchy holding chewy as they slept. Spot and Miracle had gone to Brooklyn, and Jack still had to find a girl. I smiled and drifted to sleep.

*NOTE!! Lol. Next fanfic. I write I VOW not to be with race, and if I am…hit me! Lol. I know it must get confusing, because there are so many couples, and the couples in the stories are a lot alike, so I'm gonna try to finish this one up tonight so there not so hard to read ok? lol.*

*StormyOne*


	19. Chapter 19: Performances and Broken Hear...

Chapter 19: Performances and Broken Hearts.              

"Lets go people!" Race yelled as the Newsies got ready to go to Medda's. He shook his head and instead of waiting rushed over to Ivering Hall.

I peeked out the curtain. "Wow." I said under my breath. "Amazing isn't it?" Medda stated walking up from behind me. I slowly nodded my head. 

"Lets just add the finishing touches shall we?" She asked guiding me into her room. Five minutes later I had to go out and perform. 

"I'm nervous…are you sure I should be going out first? I mean, after you introduce me?" 

"I'm positive! You'll be fine, now go, go!" She said, ushering me to wait by the curtain as she walked onstage. I couldn't hear much, until the hall erupted in cheers. I smiled; it was just like at the Star. 

"We have a new girl performing tonight, and I know you'll all love her, here she is, Stormy." She introduced me. The music had started and I sauntered onstage.

_I got a fever___

_An inflammation___

_That's what I got___

_You turn the heat on me___

_Some like it hot_

I was center stage and making my way down to the Brooklyn table, I knew the song was pretty short, and wanted to be able to see the Manhattan Newsies too.

_Look what you started___

_A conflagration___

_Baby, that's what___

_Don't let the flame go out___

_Some like it hot_

I heard whistles from the crowd as I glided by the Brooklyn tables, taking many looks with me. I smiled to myself. By this time Ponine and the other dancers were onstage.

_Oh baby, I'm from that old school___

_I'll play it real cool___

_But when you kissed me___

_I lit up___

_like a four alarm fire___

I'd been on my way toward the Manhattan table when a drunk reached out for me. Out of instinct I slapped his hands and shot him a glare then moved on.

_Call out the engine___

_Ring up the station___

_I'm on the spot___

I had just reached Race and winked at him, causing many of the Manhattan newsies to laugh.  

_Love burns you up the most___

_Like it or not___

_But baby, I like it hot___

As I ended the song the dancers had made their was off stage and I saw Jack nudge Race. 

"Wouldn't you be the one to tell us how hot she likes it?" He asked him. Race smacked his head but laughed anyways and I ran offstage.

Medda sang her 'Lovey Dovey' song and received a standing ovation. Ponine had gone onstage and performed: Lady Marmalade with Chewy, Miracle and Medda, earning themselves whistles and coins being tossed onstage. 

When the show was over I ran out in my dress to meet Race. He gave me a weak smile.

"What's wrong? Didn't you like it?" I asked him. He nodded his head quickly. "Yea, I mean, ya were amazing…its jist…" He stopped.

"Tell me Race, I hate it when you keep things from me." I told him. He avoided eye contact.

"I have to go."

"What?!" I practically screamed. He took my hand and led me backstage. I heard Blink faintly mumble "He's gonna tell hoir, he's gotta do it." I turned my head back to look at him and gave him a confused look.

"I hate ta say goodbye like dis…" He said as we walked into Medda's room for privacy.

"Goodbye? Race, what are you talking about?"

"I have ta go ta Santa Fe." He told me. I gaped.

"I can come…" I told him.

"No, ya cant, I'se-I'se getting married." HE said looking down.

"YOUR WHAT?" I yelled.

"I'se so sorry! I didn't mean ta-" I interrupted him. 

"To lead me on? To forget to tell me that you were engaged? I don't think that could have just slipped you mind!" I screamed at him.

"Calm down, please…"

"CALM DOWN? How can you even suggest that? Do you know what you're doing to me?" I turned my back on him. He set his hand on my shoulder and I jerked away from him. 

"Get.Away.From.Me" I said through clenched teeth. He looked at me dumbly. "Get away from me Race." 

"Look, I know ya don't mean dat, please, jist don't be mad…" He mumbled. I sighed.

"I'm not mad, I'm furious, I don't even want to see you again." By now Blink had walked in and stopped by the door.

"Ya ok?" Blink asked. "Peachy." I said leaving the room.

I ran to Chewy, who apparently knew he was leaving. "I'm sorry." She greeted me. I hugged her and cried on her shoulder, not caring who saw me.

"Lets go." I heard her say after awhile. I looked up at her and we walked back to the Lodging house. We stopped in front of the door. 

"I can't go in there." I told her.

She nodded. "Its ok hun, you'll be fine. Just don't make eye contact." She told me. We walked in slowly and there was little conversation. I grabbed a bunk next to Blinks, instead of my usual bunk with Race.

He kept walking by my bunk to go to the washroom. I tried to ignore him but it seemed like he was always there. I had finally gotten asleep, along with the rest of the newsies when it felt like butterflies were kissing my lips. I looked up and it was Race, with his bags. I lightly pushed him away and turned around.

He knelt by my bed. "I know ya don't care, but I really do love ya, and wheneva I can I'm coming back for ya…" his voice trailed off.

"I don't want you Race." I told him, and he left.

*~*Wasn't that a good twist? I really thought it was, and it was hard cuz I love Race, but if my friends dont date the newsies they love *cough* Chewy and Ponine*cough* so can I!! Lol. I hope you like it!*~*


	20. Chapter 20: Trouble in the Alley

PonineTheNewsie: No, it wasn't a good twist, cuz I thought about what *Flame* said and I decided to add it. Lol. This way, I don't date him but he still sorta likes me *wink wink* lol. 

Flame: WHOO! Kkay I just called u flame! Lol. we have to start our joint thingy, and our story! Lol. we can do it at my house on Wednesday? In the morning me, dad, kt mary are all going on a trail ride at Heberle. Lol. but that's in the morning so **call** lol.

Irish Rain: haha. I was reading ur review, and I was like, hmm…I wonder why Rain hasn't reviewed. Then I read down and I was all "SORROW! Rain knows a sorrow! Then you signed it rain and I'm like…hmmm. Oh. Lol. I'm IRISH TOO!!!!! Lol. 75% lol. I like it.

Chapter 20: Trouble in the Alley.

I woke up with Blink sitting by my bed. I looked at him for a minute and then remembered Race had left. I smiled up at him. 

"Heya Blinky." I said cheerfully. "Your happy…" He said stating the oblivious. 

"I'm glad he's gone, where's everyone else?"

"Tibby's, spot was gonna wait here, but I wanted to."

"Really? Why's that?" I asked him. 

"Well, Race was me best friend, I jist wanted ta make sure ya were okay…" He mumbled. I laughed at him but quickly stopped when he looked up at me offended. 

I smiled, "So even Ponine left without me?"

"Yea, Just me. Bettah go wash up cause we gotta meet dem at Tibby's."

"5 minutes." I answered him.

At Tibby's I got mumbles of sorry and confused looks. "Why are you so happy?" Spot asked. Jack nudged him.

"Its ok, I'm glad he's gone, I don't ever want to see him again." I told them. After I had a drink I decided to walk around by myself. 

I walked around Manhattan and bought and apple from a vendor, when someone came up from behind me and took it.

"What the hell?" I yelled to them.

"Ooh, I thought you wouldn't mind sharing." Said Oscar I glared at him. "Well I do so give it back you man whore!" I told him, lunging for the apple but missing and landing on the ground.

"Whats wrong little goily, can't handle two of us?" Moris said while towering over me. I swung my legs in a circle knocking him on his back. 

Oscar looked taken aback and threw the apple at me. It hit me in the upper arm when I ran toward him and tackled him. Moris had come up from behind me and hit me in the back. I guess someone heard us because Ponine and Chewy were joining us.

"Leave her alone you Jackass!" Chewy screamed as she hit Moris on the head with a bottle. I glanced back giving Oscar time to throw me off of him, and I hit my head on the wall.

"Hey! Back off you scrub! Ponine yelled as she took off her shoe and hit him square in the face. I looked over at Chewy who was now biting the hand the Moris had rung around her neck. I came up from behind him and hit him with the brass knuckles that had fallen out of his pocket. He stopped and yelled in pain, and we took that as an opportunity to run for it.

We stopped when we thought they were gone and laughed in the middle of the street. Jack walked up to us. "Whats so funny?" I leaned against him.

"Nuthin." Ponine said as she sighed. He saw me still wearing the brass knuckles.

"Where the hell did ya get those?" He demanded. 

"We jist got in a fight wit da Delancys, and-"

"We won!" Chewy chimed in. He shook his head and started laughing.

"Lets go back to da lodgin house." 

"I cant." I mumbled. They stared at me. 

"Look, Stormy, I know ya miss him, but it aint worth-"

"That's not it." I said laughing. I have to go and practice with Medda.

They smiled and nodded as I walked swiftly over to Ivering Hall. As I was on my way I ran into some old friends.

"Well, well, well…" said Oscar.

"How's it goin?" I teased. He pulled out a gun and my smile faded.

"Good, very good. We'se was jist about ta get rid of a little problem."

"If you shoot me you will die." I told him.

He grinned. "Nah, nah, see, if we shoot ya in da head, we get it over wit quick. If we do dis-" He said as he shot me in my side. I automatically doubled over in pain.

"Then ya get ta suffer." Moris finished. They smiled as they tucked the gun away and left the alleyway.

*~*At the Lodging House*~*

Medda walked in the door. "Has anyone seen Stormy? She was supposed to meet me at the Hall." She said. 

Jack looked around. "We thought she was wit you'se." It was quiet for a minute. 

"I dunno. We'll go out and look for hoir. You guys stay here in case she comes back. And Medda, ya bettah go back ta da hall in case if ya missed hoir." 

Ponine, Medda and Chewy nodded as Blink, Jack, Spot and Mush set out to look for me.

After a few hours Mush stumbled over something. He looked down. "Guys…GUYS!" He yelled, picking up my lifeless body.

"Holy shit." Spot breathed.

Jack ran over to Mush. "She was shot, who shot hoir?!" He yelled to no one.

Blink came over. "We bettah tell da goils." He stated, giving the body one more look before walking away. 

"What do I do wit hoir?" Mush asked. Jack took my body from Mush's arms and told the guys he'd meet them later. After stealing a shovel he buried the body.

*~* Back with the Girls *~*

"WHAT?" Chewy yelled. "She was shot." Blink confirmed. 

"No…" Ponine said before she started crying to Itey. 

"What happened?" Crutchy said, just walking in. Chewy ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. 

"Shes gone…" She said to him. He glanced around.

"Ya mean stormy? So she went ta Santa Fe?" He asked confused. "No Crutchy, shes gone." He stared wide-eyed at Chewy as tears began to fall from her eyes again.

Kloppman walked over and handed Chewy a small box. "What is it?" She asked him, taking the box. "From Stormy." He mumbled. She rushed to open it, and inside there was a note. 

Chewy,

I'm gonna miss ya. If ya reading dis den it means I died. I know we wasn't related but I'se had ta tell ya sat you'se was jist like me sistah. I hope you and Crutchy are doing ok. Tell everyone I said hey. Love

Stormy

"So that's it, shes really gone." Ponine said. Chewy nodded her head as they headed back to the bunkroom.

The EnD

*~*hahaha that's my ending. Lol. I never know how to end them so their prolly always gonna be the crapiest so sorry!!!!! Lol. Tell me what you think and maybe I can write a second one? Lol.*~*

__


End file.
